


A Nightmare on Baker Street

by SailorLestrade



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Horror, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1992, Sherlock Holmes and some of his friends were attacked in their dreams. Now, it seems as if the evil has returned. Sherlock (BBC)/A Nightmare on Elm Street Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Sherlock or A Nightmare on Elm Street

Prologue

November 16, 1992

Sherlock Holmes stared out the window of his bedroom as one of his closer friends was loaded into the back of an ambulance. It was late at night and the flat across the street was all lit up as the parents were terrified and hugging their little girl. 

That’s because their oldest child was in a body bag in the back of an ambulance.

It was the second person at Sherlock’s school to die. They said it looked like she had been mauled by bear. But Sherlock knew that wasn’t the case. For one, their flats were right across the road from each other, each on the third floor. And bears didn’t really have a tendency to run wild in urban London.

“Sherlock.” Mycroft Holmes said, standing in the doorway of his little brother’s room. When the death had happened, he had rushed over. Now, he was watching Sherlock as his parents were across the street, trying to comfort the distraught parents.

“What?” Sherlock asked, watching out the window as the ambulance drove away. No sirens, no lights.

No life.

“Go to sleep.” Mycroft said. “There’s nothing you can do now. You need rest.”

“I can’t.” Sherlock said. “Teenagers are dying.”

“Well, I’m here, so you won’t be one of them.” Mycroft turned off the lights in Sherlock’s room. “Bed. Now.”

“Fine mother.” Sherlock said. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling. As his eyes drifted close, he heard something loud. His eyes snapped opened. “Mycroft?”

There was no answer. Sherlock got out of bed and opened his bedroom door. But instead of the hallway that lead into the rest of the flat, he was greeted with a totally different scenery. A boiler room. He could feel the heat on his skin and the steam frizzing his hair. He was sweating as he looked around.

“Hello?” Sherlock called out. He heard the loud noise again. The sound of metal scraping against metal.

“How sweet? Fresh meat.” A voice called from somewhere around him. Sherlock looked for the source of the speech. “Another Elm Street brat for me to play with. I was getting bored with the others.”

Sherlock screamed in pain as four clawed fingers sliced open the soft flesh of his shoulder. Blood began to pour down his arm. He shouted and screamed.

“Don’t worry Sherlock, I’ll see you soon.” Mycroft ran in and shook Sherlock awake.

“Sherlock! Wake up!” Sherlock’s eyes snapped open. Mycroft looked down at Sherlock and saw all the blood. “Oh shit! Sherlock! What did you do?!” Sherlock just looked out the window to see the man waving at him with bloody fingers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sherlock helps Lestrade with a case, his past starts to come back to haunt him...

Chapter 1

Present Day

Sherlock watched the sunrise from his bedroom. Since his teenage years, he had grown use to very little sleep. That’s why he threw himself into cases. He did anything he could to keep himself awake. And he knew how to control his dreams when he did fall asleep.

This case was a blessing in disguise as Lestrade called on him. Sherlock had never been so happy to get out and look at a dead body as he was when Lestrade showed up at 221B. Unfortunately, John was working at the new medical clinic that Sarah had recommended for him when she let him go. And he had his phone turned off, so Sherlock couldn’t keep texting him while he was trying to examine patients.

“I won’t work with Anderson.” Sherlock said stubbornly. Lestrade sighed.

“Anderson’s on vacation anyway.” He said. “Hell, I’ll help you if you want. Just please, come.” Sherlock smirked. Lestrade only offered to help when he was desperate. 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Sherlock said.

“But I have my own car...”

“I said I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Lestrade sighed again and nodded.

“Have it your way.” He said. He left the flat. Sherlock laughed and grabbed his coat and scarf. It was days like this that he loved being the worlds only consulting detective. Lestrade pretty much did anything he asked because he needed his help. Sherlock smiled as he thought of making Lestrade wear a tutu and tiara to a crime scene if he really wanted to. But he shook the image from his head. He couldn’t let unwanted day dreams creep in. He had to keep focused.

****

Sherlock hailed a taxi and, as promised, he was at the crime scene in twenty minutes. It was in a flat just a few streets away from his own. Lestrade hadn’t given him much information about what this case was about. Just that a woman had been found murdered in her home. No forced entry. Her husband had supposedly been asleep by her side at the time of the murder.

Sherlock ducked beneath the caution tape setting up a permitter. He ignored Donovan as he took the lift up to the flat that Lestrade had told him to go to. Lestrade was standing outside the lift doors, waiting for Sherlock.

“Where?” Sherlock asked. Lestrade pointed to a bedroom. There was a police photographer in there, taking pictures of everything.

“The husband is custody right now.” Lestrade explained. “He says he didn’t do it, but something invisible attacked her.” He was flipping though the chart. Sherlock walked into the bedroom.

What remained of her was laying on the floor. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the white sheets, floor, bookcase. Everywhere. Sherlock put on a pair of gloves as he looked around. He had never seen a murderer act like this before, and he had seen a lot over his lifetime. No one was this messy and left the husband undisturbed. Then he turned his attention to the woman.

Her chest and abdomen had been ripped open, her insides just ribbons now. Her arm had been broken in at least three places. Her head was busted opened from hitting something, whether it be the wall, the floor, or the headboard. Her face was completely covered with blood and damaged, so Sherlock was having trouble for once. He couldn’t ID just by looking at her face.

“What was her name?” Sherlock asked Lestrade. Lestrade looked down at his clipboard.

“Um...Tina Lane. Formerly Tina Gray. Married to a Rod Lane.” Sherlock looked at him. The gears were working in his brain.

“I need to speak to him.” Sherlock said.

“Who? Rod? He’s back at the station right now.”

“I don’t care.” Sherlock said. “I need to speak to him now. It’s urgent.” He pulled off his gloves and quickly left. Lestrade looked at the woman, Tina, on the floor one last time before he followed Sherlock out of the flat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds Rod at Scotland Yard.

Chapter 2

“Sherlock!” Lestrade said as he chased after Sherlock. Sherlock had opted out of taking a cab. He needed time to think and to keep his mind clear of daydreams. He knew that sitting in a cab wouldn’t help him concentrate completely, using all parts of his mind. But running used a large number of parts of his brain.

“Not now Lestrade!” Sherlock called back. Lestrade growled, hating to be ignored, and sprinted after Sherlock, grabbing his arm and successfully halting any movement from the detective. 

“What’s going on?” Lestrade asked. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sherlock said, pulling away and pacing.

“Well, humor me.” Lestrade said. Sherlock was quickly invading his personal space, looking down on him.

“You wouldn’t understand because I barely understand. Now take me to see Rod Lane.” Sherlock growled.

“The victim’s husband? Why do you need to see him?”

“Because he knows something that you don’t know. I just need him to tell me.” Sherlock said. Lestrade put a hand on his shoulder.

“I think you just need some sleep.” Lestrade said. Sherlock pulled away.

“I can’t sleep!” Sherlock yelled. Lestrade was sure his friend was losing it. But he decided to play along. While Sherlock was busy interrogating Rod Lane, Lestrade would call the good doctor and have him do something to help Sherlock relax and get some rest.

“Find, okay.” Lestrade said. “We’ll play it your way. Come on then, we’ll take my car.” Sherlock sighed, but he knew there was no getting out of this one. He got into Lestrade’s car with him and off they went.

****

Sherlock and Lestrade arrived at Scotland Yard. Sherlock immediately went to the interrogation and waited for Rod to be moved to it. Lestrade sighed and gave the order. Donovan looked at him like he was crazy.

“Sir, are you sure it’s the best thing to let Freak in there with our murder suspect?” She asked. Lestrade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just keep him busy while I contact John Watson.” He said. “I think Sherlock needs rest.” Donovan rolled her eyes.

“If he messes up our investigation, we’ll be having words.” With that, she left. Lestrade picked up his desk phone. It started ringing before finally being picked up.

“John? Lestrade.”

****

Rod Lane was a walking mess as he was led into the interrogation room, his hands handcuffed to the table so he couldn’t go on the attack. Sherlock set in the chair in front of him. Rod looked lost and just so tired.

“Tell me what you saw.” Sherlock said. Rod shook his head no.

“You wouldn’t believe me.” He said. “None of them do. They all think I killed her. They thought I killed Nancy too.” Sherlock paled.

“Elm Street.” He said. Rod looked up at him. 

“How’d you know?” Rod asked.

“I lived across the street from Nancy. I was home that night.”

“So...you know about...him?”

“Unfortunately.” Sherlock growled. “And he needs to be stopped. So I need you to tell me everything.” Rod nodded and sighed.

“We were asleep. And then Tina just started screaming. I tried to wake her up but I knew it was just like Nancy. Then he cut her open and flung her around like she was nothing.”

“That’s how the blood got on the wall then?” Sherlock asked. Rod nodded. Sherlock set down then.

“Tell me everything you remember about Elm Street.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides that Sherlock needs some sleep.

Chapter 3

John was just finishing making some tea when Sherlock came in the door, having been dropped off by Lestrade. He added his secret ingredient, not knowing what was going through Sherlock’s head. Sherlock was busy thinking of all the information that Rod had gave him.

“Hey.” John said, pulling Sherlock from his train of thought.

“John.” Sherlock said. John offered him a cup of tea. Sherlock took a drink of it, not even wondering why John made him tea. He didn’t do that very often. “You’re home early.”

“Lestrade called me.” John said. “He said that you may know a victim.”

“It’s a long story.” Sherlock said, fighting to keep his eyes open. “What did you put in the tea John?”

“Sugar and honey.” John said innocently.

“What else?” Sherlock asked. John sighed.

“A sleep aid.” He said. “Lestrade said you need it.”

“No!” Sherlock yelled. “You can’t do this! He’ll come after me!”

“Who?” John asked, worried.

“Freddy Kruger! He’ll get me!” Sherlock’s eyes started to close. He set in his chair and fell asleep. John sighed and dragged him to his room and put him to bed. After he was sure that Sherlock was safe and sound, he left and picked up his phone, calling Lestrade.

“Lestrade.” He said as he answered his phone.

“It’s John.” John said.

“Any luck?” Lestrade asked. He sounded stressed, but, then again, he normally did.

“He’s sleeping now.” John said. “He threw a fit though. I’ve never seen someone get so mad about sleep.”

“Well, Sherlock’s not just anybody.” Lestrade said.

“Oh, before you go, can I ask you a favor?” John asked.

“Sure.” Lestrade said. “What do ya need?”

“Will you look up information on someone named Freddy Kruger?” John asked.

“Yeah sure. Why?” 

“Sherlock mentioned his name before he fell asleep. I don’t know if he’s real or just something that Sherlock has made up somehow.” John explained.

“I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for calling John.” Lestrade said.

“No problem.” They both hung up and John set down to do some research of his own.

****

Sherlock could hear children laughing as he walked around the deserted park. He couldn’t see the kids, but he could sure hear them. And he knew that wasn’t a good sign.

“Hello?” Sherlock asked, looking around.

“One, two, Freddy’s coming for you.” The little voices said. Sherlock stopped in his tracks. “Three, four, better lock your doors.” Sherlock turned and started to run away from the voices, but they seemed to be following him. “Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late.” Sherlock kept running. “Nine, ten...” The voice changed.

“Never sleep again!”

Freddy stood in Sherlock’s path and swung his claws at him. Sherlock stopped just inches away from him and started to run the other way. Freddy popped in front of him again.

“You can’t escape me Sherlock!” Freddy laughed. “You were there when I killed Victor Trevor and sweet little Nancy and all those others. Now you’ll be here as I kill a new generation! You’ll never escape me Sherlock. I am your dreams!”

Sherlock just turned and kept running, hoping that someone would wake him up soon, or he may be the next one who dies.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is dreaming; John does some research.

Chapter 4

John lifted his laptop lid as he settled down in his chair. On the news, they were talking about Tina’s murder. John knew that Sherlock had been at the scene of her case, but he didn’t know all the details about it. He had just been focused on getting Sherlock to sleep. And now he had some research to do.

He opened up Google and typed in “Freddy Kruger”. A whole bunch of links came up. John scrolled through the page, reading different links. There were links to tabloids and links to serious stories ranging from the 70‘s up until the 90‘s. He clicked on a link from The Times.

It was from 1992. The picture showed a young boy sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around him. It was a black and white picture, but John could see the fear in his eyes. He looked at the caption and gasped at what he read.

Sherlock Holmes, 17, after watching his friend die at the hands of unknown attacker.

“Sherlock?” John whispered. He read through the article, picking up key clues. Like they had been at a study party. According to the students that were cramming for finals, Dan Jordan fell asleep. While asleep, he started screaming and he was ripped apart. John felt physically ill as he read the story of that night. But then he looked up the survivors.

Sherlock Holmes, 17.  
Nancy Thompson, 17. Deceased  
Glen Lantz, 18.  
Rod Lane, 18.  
Tina Gray, 17. Deceased  
Jesse Walsh, 17. Deceased  
Lisa Webber, 17. Deceased  
Kristin Parker, 18. Deceased

There were more names listed, but they were all dead now. Every single one of them except for Sherlock, Glen, and Rod. John couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know exactly what had happened but he wanted to know. He hoped that Lestrade had some information for him.

****

“Here’s all we have on Freddy Kruger.” Donovan said as she dropped off the files in Lestrade’s office. “Are you really believing that man?”

“We have to follow every lead.” Lestrade said. “If there’s even a chance that someone else murdered Tina, then we have to explore it.”

“Why kill just her though.” Donovan said. “It makes no sense.”

“I wish I knew.” Lestrade said. “But then again, the world doesn’t make sense anyway.” Donovan laughed and left the office. Lestrade looked through the files.

Fredrick “Freddy” Kruger had a very colorful criminal record. Lestrade couldn’t believe some of the stuff he was reading. Child molestation and murder were the two main ones, along with shoplifting and other minor things. He accused of murdering his step-dad as a child and his wife later on in life, though it was never proven.

But he died in the late 70‘s when his home caught on fire and he was trapped inside. So there was no way that he could have murdered Tina Lane, or any of the other people that people claimed he did.

“That was a waste of time.” Lestrade said to himself as he shut the file. “But I told John I’d give him something.” He picked up his phone to call John when he heard someone scream.

****

Sherlock was running from Freddy when he ran into someone. Rod was standing there, looking around with wide eyes.

“Where am I?” Rod asked.

“You fell asleep?!” Sherlock asked. Rod looked around. They were back on Elm Street. Back where so many of their friends had died.

“It’s not my fault!” Rod said. “I couldn’t stay awake much longer!”

“Come on!” Sherlock said, pulling Rod as Freddy’s laughed echoed loudly.

“Look who finally came our to play!” He laughed. They looked around. They couldn’t see him, but they could sure hear him. That’s when a rope dropped down from a tree and wrapped around Rod’s neck and pulled him off the ground. He struggled as the rope crushed his windpipe.

“No!” Sherlock screamed. He tried to pull Rod down and tried to break the rope, but it was no use. “Let him go!”

Rod soon was hanging lifeless from a tree. Sherlock woke up then.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy strikes

Chapter 5

“what’s going on?” Lestrade asked as he ran to where all the commotion was. The door to Rod’s cell was open and there were cops in there. Lestrade ran in to see them cutting down Rod’s lifeless body from the ceiling. His neck was broke and he was dead. Lestrade felt bile rising in his throat as he looked at the scene before him.

“So...this means he probably did it...right?” Donovan asked as she looked at him. Lestrade didn’t answer. He left the cell and returned to his office. He looked back at the files that were on his desk. He felt a headache coming on.

“What is going on?” He asked. He waited for the hospital come collect Rod’s body. Once the cell was cleared out, he went back inside. He wanted to have a look around, to see if maybe he had left a note of something. He needed to know if he confessed.

He looked around the cell. He didn’t see anything. No paper or pen or anything. He looked at the bunk he had been sleeping in. There was something weird with the sheets. He picked them up to look at them. They were all shredded and in pieces.

“What the...” he felt something drip onto his head then. He touched his head and saw a red spot on his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling to see a message written on the ceiling in blood.

Die Sherlock Holmes!

Lestrade gasped and ran out of the cell. Donovan saw him.

“Sir?” She asked.

“Rod Lane was innocent.” Lestrade said. “And now Sherlock is the next target.”

****

Sherlock set up with a gasp as he freed himself from the nightmare. His shoulder was hurting from the four thin scars that Freddy had inflicted upon him when he was just a kid. He rubbed his shoulder and got out of bed. He saw that his pillow had been injured. Right by where his head had been were four gouges in the soft fabric.

“Damn it!” He yelled out. His bedroom door opened then. John walked in.

“You okay?” John asked. Sherlock looked down at his shaking hands. He was trying so hard to get control, but after watching Freddy kill Rod, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to build his walls back up again.

“Why did you drug me?” Sherlock asked. John rolled his eyes.

“So it’s okay when you drug me for your “experiments” but I do it to you to help you sleep and you get pissed?” John asked. Sherlock climbed out of his bed.

“You don’t understand.” He growled. John sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with that murder suspect. Uh, Rod I think.” John said.

“I wasn’t friends with him.” Sherlock said.

“But you were on the list of people at the party where Dan Jordan was killed.” John said.

“Two people can go to the same party and not be friends.” Sherlock said. “Anyway, I wasn’t friends with him, I was friends with Lisa.”

“Was that another woman this man was accused of murdering?” John asked, following Sherlock out of his room and back to the living room, where Sherlock powered up his laptop and started typing.

“He was innocent.” Sherlock said. “It was Freddy Kruger.” 

“Freddy Kruger is dead.” John said. That’s when Lestrade appeared in the doorway.

“I wouldn’t bet money on that John.” He said. Sherlock and John both looked at him.

“What do you mean?” John asked.

“Rod Lane is dead.” Lestrade said. “And there was a message left on his cell roof.” Lestrade showed them a photo of the message. John gasped.

Sherlock just closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Lestrade are starting to think that Sherlock has lost it...

Chapter 6

“How do you know?” John asked as they set in the living room. Sherlock was quiet and pacing. Lestrade was sitting in Sherlock’s chair.

“The blood on the ceiling wasn’t Rod’s and it was in a place it would be physically impossible for him to reach.” Lestrade said. “Sherlock, we’re putting you under police protection.”

“There’s no place I can go where he won’t find me.” Sherlock said, his hands steepled in front of his face. “He will always find me.”

“Who?” John and Lestrade asked at the same time.

“Freddy Kruger.” Sherlock said. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Are you starting this again?” He asked. “Freddy Kruger is dead.”

“You wouldn’t understand!” Sherlock yelled. “I know you both think I’m going crazy, but I’m not!” Lestrade laid the files that he had brought from the station out on the table. John looked at them.

“Fred Kruger was killed years ago in a fire.” Lestrade said. “But ever since he died, people have reported that he has been killing their friends and such in dreams.”

“He is. It’s true!” Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and showed the four scars on his shoulder. “He attacked me! He killed my friends! There’s only two of us left and I can’t find him to help him!”

“who?” John asked.

“Glen!” Sherlock screamed, like he expected John to know it. Lestrade looked up from his file.

“Glen Lantz, 39.” He said. “He’s a resident of the Springwood Mental Institution. He’s there voluntary.” Lestrade showed Sherlock the file. Sherlock quickly ran for his coat.

“Where are you going?” John asked.

“I have to see Glen.” He explained. John shook his head.

“No. You’re going back to bed. You’re sleep deprived. Greg, back me up here.” John said, looking at Lestrade. Sherlock growled.

“I’ll sleep when this is over. But if either of you follow me without the intention to help me, bad things will happen.” With that, Sherlock was out there door and heading to see Glen.

****

Glen laid on the floor of his semi-padded room staring up at the ceiling and trying to keep awake. They tried to sedate him all the time, but it never worked. Mainly because he refused to deal with Freddy in the dream world.

But that’s when he heard a voice, felt the hot breath on his ear.

“One, two, I’m coming for you...”

Glen woke up the entire hospital by screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to find Glen.

Sherlock walked the streets of London alone, a mist settling on the city and giving it a strange, Victorian era feel. Sherlock was trying hard to keep awake, walking at a fast trot and crossing lanes without looking. He had to keep his adrenalin going to keep awake. It could mean life or death...

The Springwood Mental Institution was started by Doctor Lilian Springwood in the late 1950‘s. She was infamous for attempting to “cure” the hippie movement in America in the late 1960‘s and early 1970‘s. She also tried to fix the problem with teenagers and rock and roll. She used all the money she had earned to create a hospital for parents to ship off their “sick” children to. Now, it was a leader in the research of sleep disorders and other mental health needs. And that’s why Sherlock knew it was the perfect place for Glen.

It could even be the perfect place for himself.

As he walked, he glanced into the windows of closed shops. They still had the lights on, showing their displays, but no one was inside. That’s what Sherlock thought until he saw a man in the window where his reflection should be. Sherlock jumped back and just ran. He didn’t look in anymore reflective surfaces. He just ran all the way to Springwood.

He prayed that Glen was still alive.

****

“So we’re just going to follow him then?” John asked as Lestrade casually drove his car down the street, watching for Sherlock. They were just trying to watch out for him, but he was making it really difficult.

“Yep.” Lestrade said.

“We have coffee?” John asked.

“Of course.” Lestrade said, holding up a thermos. John nodded and watched out the window. He was starting to wonder if past traumatic events had finally caught up with Sherlock and made him crack. Or if maybe Sherlock had started using again...

“Are you sure that Rod didn’t just kill himself?” John asked as they followed the consulting detective.

“The way he was hanging, he wouldn’t have been able to put himself in that position without some help.” Lestrade explained. John nodded. He felt sick thinking about it.

“Do you think Sherlock’s finally snapped?” John asked. Lestrade shrugged.

“Mrs. Hudson is searching the flat for me, just to make sure that Sherlock’s not on something.” Lestrade explained. “I’ve known Sherlock for years and I noticed that he didn’t sleep a lot, and when he did sleep, it wasn’t restful, but I didn’t know it was because of nightmares or anything like that.”

“I mean, it had to be traumatizing to see that many people die at such a young age. Especially because they were all so close to him and all so young.” John said. Lestrade nodded. They watched as Sherlock suddenly cut across a parking lot to a large, white building. It looked sort of run down and John even had a shiver down his spine.

“Springwood.” Lestrade stated. John nodded. They watched as Sherlock disappeared inside.

“Should we go in?”

“Let’s wait a minute.” Lestrade said. “Or, twenty I guess.” John nodded again and they set there, watching the entrance the consulting detective had just went through.

****

“I’m looking for Glen Lantz.” Sherlock said to the nurse at the front desk. She typed his name into the computer.

“Mr. Lantz is in the no visitor section.” She said. “Sorry.” Sherlock slammed his fist on the counter.

“Damn it! It’s urgent!” Sherlock yelled. That’s when a scream echoed throughout the building. But it wasn’t male, like the one that had woken many of them up the night before. It was female. Sherlock looked at the nurse.

“She doesn’t normally scream.” She said before taking off down the hallway. Sherlock followed behind her. They came to a door. 

Marge Thompson.

Marge was the mother of Nancy. Sherlock watched from the door as she screamed and fought off an invisible attacker.

“You killed Nancy!” She screamed at someone. “You killed Nancy!”

“Marge, calm down.” A doctor said. “I’m going to give you something...” He was about to inject her with a sedative when she kicked it out of his hand.

“He’s going to kill us all!” She screamed. “Sherlock, run! It’s me Nancy! Run!” A nurse shut the door so Sherlock couldn’t watch anymore. He stood there, shaking a bit, before he ventured down the hallway to find Glen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted on this in a long time. I'll try to write on it more but I don't have all the inspiration yet lol. I hope you enjoy this one though. Please review!


End file.
